1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small-size motor vehicle which is suitable for carrying one or two persons and operating in an urban area.
2. Description of Background Art
Generally leading-arm front wheel suspensions have a leading arm extending substantially linearly in the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle and a front shock absorber mounted on a front end portion thereof near the axle of the front wheel. A steering gearbox is also disposed in the vicinity of the axle of the front wheel.
If a highly rigid body frame is positioned rearwardly of the treads of the left and right front wheels, then the body frame must keep a sufficient distance (shock absorbing stroke) for the front wheels to traverse to absorb the shocks without obstructing the retraction of the front wheels when shocks are to be absorbed.
In the case where a front portion of the motor vehicle body is used to absorb shocks, if the leading arms are not curved but are straight or the front shock absorber and the steering box in the vicinity of the axle of the front wheel obstruct the bending of the leading arms and the movement of the front wheel, the shock energy cannot be absorbed by the leading arms. Thus, the shock is transmitted to the body.
Maintaining a shock absorbing stroke is important especially for small-size motor vehicles which have a short overall length.